


The Unfeeling Feeler

by MedicateMe



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Au! Vanya Develops New Powers Due To The Pills, Emotions, Light Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedicateMe/pseuds/MedicateMe
Summary: Number Seven, Being locked out of her own emotions for an extended period time, seemed to over come this obstacle by instead feeling the emotions of others. Love, jealousy, anger, these were all things Number Seven could read easier than the act of breathing.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	The Unfeeling Feeler

**Author's Note:**

> This story will mainly be from Vanya’s POV with a few chapters featuring other characters POV sprinkled through out. I started off with Reggie’s point of view since I wanted a scientific approach to this situation.
> 
> Anyway, this is something I’m writing to blow off steam/ stress so there is little to no checking for mistakes. Please keep that in mind :)

His findings start shortly after Number Five's disappearance. A small upheaval had occurred in the once tightly bonded Umbrella Academy. There was doubt among the child. Doubt of whether what they were doing was right or wrong among other things.

Within this period of uncertainty, one certain thing made it's self-clear. Number Seven had changed.

He can't say for sure what made it happen. If it was all Five's disappearance or the fact that she began to weep in Grace's arms at night. It could have even been the obsessive nature at which she made the marshmallow sandwiches for a boy who wouldn't return.

The cause wasn't clear but he knew anyway, of a change in the child. From small, shy, withdrawn, to a girl who stared at her siblings in the face, who watched their every movement as if she was hawk searching for prey.

He scolded her, once or twice, for her extreme staring that is considered rude. But, she proceeded, and finally one night while he was finishing reading an old favorite of his, she appeared.

"Dad," she said, hands linking together in front of her as she averts her eyes from his. "I think I've discovered my power." It was hushed, a near whisper, and when she looks back to him, in a quick flash of eye movement not even a second long...she makes a sharp inhale. "I mean-"

He shuts his book, the dull thud shuts her mouth.

"Now Number Seven, haven't I already told you many times before that there simply isn't anything extraordinary about you?" He said, a little annoyed if he was honest with himself, but mainly he couldn't help but feel like she was toying with him. Just the mere fact that she hadn't brought it up in months- no years- and suddenly she thinks she's extraordinary again? Children are so innocent yet childishly stuck on things they can not change about themselves, like Number Three and her hatred of her nose on some days.

"You're lying," she states with just the smallest hint of a smile on her lips. "I know you are."

The room grows colder, the fireplace crackles in the silence and he hears the littlest pitter-patter of her heartbeat picking up. "I'm extraordinary, aren't I?"

He smiles then, tapping the book against his opposite hand before nodding. "I assume you were always meant to be," he watched her reaction. The sudden darting eyes beside his head, the smile on her lips growing. "Just what are you looking at?" He says in the most playful manner he could muster but it just came off as a snapped gesture. 

She jumps at his tone before swallowing roughly. "I...see color now, when you speak- when anyone does. Right now you’re blue, like the depth of an ocean. It's dark, calming, and the color I've come to know means honest."

He takes it all in, with a grain of salt, but does in fact find himself having some sort of belief in her. Although there need to be extensive tests done to prove it, and most importantly, this would mean she has evolved. Years with suppressed emotions bled through to a mind that could tell other's emotions with great certainty.

With that being said...if it were true, that would make her even more extraordinary than he had originally thought. The child is a bomb, a human disaster waiting to happen.

Yet, he's unsure whether another Rumor by Number Three would hurt Number Seven more than help. At this point, he'll do a few studies before he determines whether she will become a danger to herself or worse.

But as it stands now, it seems like an extraordinary ability that could greatly aid the umbrella academy.

"Dad?" She holds her hands tighter.

"This is extraordinary, Number Seven," he places his book beside himself before standing, laying a hand on Number Seven's shoulder. "You should be proud."

Her cheeks heat up, causing a red hue across her face. "I...thank you!"

What an unexpected situation he finds himself in. Should he have her rumored? Should he train her for Umbrella Academy use? He's uncertain, even if she seems docile at the moment, soon enough she could start remembering her previous rumor, or worse, her powers of chaos could return.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Pogo standing at the parlor room Arch. Pogo's eyes are saddened, and searching for answers.

He can't provide any.

He simply gives a nod to Pogo and Pogo disappears through the arch. He lets go of Number Seven's shoulder and adjusts his tie. "Number Seven, how would you like to do a few tests for me?" He asks nicely, the way he knows she'll find irresistible. Her inners self always Longed for the same treatment of her siblings. The testing, the results, the standards.

"I...I would love to."

He knows this has to be a dream come true to her, yet, he still finds himself uncertain whether he's doing the right thing or not. The last time he gave her an ounce of trust he ended up bleeding with a mess on the floor.

///

He started simple.

He placed Number Four on a chair in front of an empty chair. He told him nothing, and let the child before comfortable in that spot before allowing Number Seven to enter. When she did, she went about it slowly, uncertain.

She sat across from Number Four.

"Now Number Four, if you don't mind answering a few questions for me."

Number Four has a cheeky smile, which unsurprisingly is usually his only mood. Happy, uncaring, or extremely upset to the point that smiling is the only coping method he has.

The plan is simple. He briefed Number Seven beforehand. All she had to do was say if Number Four was telling the truth after each question.

Simple.

"Number Four, have you ever cried over Number Five?"

The answer is yes. He knows. he's watched Four on the monitors. Four with his head buried in his pillow, teddy bear held against his chest, and those stray tears down his cheeks as he tells himself he can't cry in front of the others. He's fooling himself into thinking that tears necessarily mean weakness, which in battle would be a clear yes, but at home, it could also mean strength, when used in a way to encourage others to work harder, so as to not make anyone else cry again.

Number Four is taken aback from the question, his eyes widening then a small chuckle leaves his lips. "Of course not," he said, waving his hand beside himself dismissing the idea entirely. 

"He's lying," Number Seven, easily, the words just slipped right off her tongue.

"Hey!" Number Four hissed, nudging her with his foot. "That's not nice V. You don't know that."

Number Seven goes to open her mouth but he cuts her off. "Next question Number Four."

The test continues on, and after six questions that Number Seven could deduce the correct answers to, he deems that she is telling the truth about her power. Now with this in mind, he's left to determine whether or not she should be included in the Umbrella Academy.

Obviously, this would be complicated, seeing as he would have to introduce her to the world and explain why she hadn't previously been included. So, if she isn't included, she could still be very useful, even if only for interrogation purposes.

///

The most important test happened on the streets. He took her out and sat her on a bench and had her state different colors and emotions she was seeing.

A couple that walked passed, holding hands, and kissing. "The girl is pink," she says, watching closely, "in love," she adds afterward. "The male however is a dark pink, mixed with green, it's muddy. Like he's struggling with jealousy."

He notes this in his journal.

A child walks by, holding his mother's hand, and makes a series of mumbled noises. "The child is pink and light blue, like the sky. Instead of truth that's dark and deep. I think it's a sort of innocence, like trust, but one of a simple nature." She hesitates when she comes to the mom, her eyelids lowering as a sad look overcomes her. "The mother however is green, a deep viscous green, with just the hint of red and orange. It's a mix of jealousy, anger, and regret."

The child wasn't wanted. Of course, it wasn't, even he could see that. She was young and beautiful but she made a mistake and the rest of her life held back.

He makes a few notes in his journal.

The test continues on with any problems and he finds it almost a therapeutic experience. Listening to the passing emotions of certain people and connecting the dots until a clear picture is seen. It will be useful ability if used correctly.


End file.
